


Little Moments [ Seasons ]

by hungrymoot



Series: Little Moments [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, One Shot Collection, Or skip ones you don't want to read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Separate Continuities, So you can read them in whatever order you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrymoot/pseuds/hungrymoot
Summary: Little moments get lost in history. They change with the seasons and drift through time.A series of one shots, each one featuring a different Byleth ship. Each one exists within its own separate continuity and so are not related to each other. They can be read in any order or skipped if you don't wish to read for one character.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Petra Macneary/My Unit | Byleth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Little Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Dimitri

**Author's Note:**

> I have this bad habit of constantly coming up with new Fire Emblem fic ideas, and so I've been trying to make myself focus a little on one shots so I'm not leaving them hanging all the time with cliffhangers or whatever. Of course, I had to start with my husband #1, which is good boi Dimitri. 
> 
> This one takes place close to the end of the Blue Lions route and has M!Byleth because I've had M!BylethxDimitri feels recently.

Dimitri never slept in a tent.

He found it confiding.

Suffocating.

He preferred having the stars overhead, having no walls around him. It meant he knew what was coming for him. That anything that charged at him would be pierced at the end of his lance, dying before it could get to him.

Even now, as the voices only whispered in his mind instead of screamed, he hated it.

They always set a tent up for him, anyways. Before Dedue had come back, Dimitri never went into it. He saw Annette and Mercedes meticulously making sure it was set for him. He saw the disappointment in their eyes when he didn't use it, even if they never said anything about it directly to him. Before, he hadn't cared. He didn't sleep, so having a bed was pointless. But now, he always went to the tent and sat at the edge of his cot, staring at the tent wall for what felt like hours. He didn't want them to worry, but he still didn't want to be there.

And, so he would leave after night fell. The camp would be fairly quiet. Only the night time sentries would be up and about as their troops made their way to Enbarr. Sometimes, he would hear the sounds of Felix and Sylvain, arguing over something trivial. He'd see Catherine, telling younger soldiers that training was good but rest was needed as well and sending them to their beds.

Sometimes, he'd see Seteth sitting by a fire by himself, a frown on his face and a furrow to his brow. Dimitri assumed he was thinking about Lady Rhea, but maybe he was deep in thought over something else.

Dimitri didn't talk to any of them. He actively avoided them, keeping to the shadows the tents made, always making the mental notes to bring up security to the sentries. That if he could sneak around easily, a spy or assassin of the Empire might get inside. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if one did make it into the camp – the camp under his care – and hurt one of his friends.

Not again.

Just like all those other times, Dimitri made his way quietly through camp. His footfalls were soft, barely making a whisper on the packed dirt beneath him. The spot seemed like the ideal place to pitch camp, and he briefly wondered what was the likelihood some other army – decades or even centuries before – had pitched their own tents in this very spot. What war had they been marching towards? Was it to liberation? Or, was it oppression? Did history remember them, or were they lost to the sands of time?

It was soft voices that brought him to a stop outside of a tent. Dimitri stared at the closed flap, his fingers itching to open it like they always did, even if he never followed through. His own tent had always been put a small distance from the others, safe enough within camp that no danger should be coming for him but far enough that he wouldn't be uncomfortable. Even after he had gotten... better, it was still the same way. In case he needed the space, Mercedes had said. He had only thanked her. He knew what she meant.

But, Byleth's tent was farther in, closer to the tent they would converge in when they made their plans of action. If he glanced to the right, he could see that tent. Candles were lit inside of it, just illuminating the figures inside. He could tell Dedue from his size. The other two silhouettes were harder to identify, though Dimitri thought it was Shamir and Cyril. Likely going over their route for the morning before they went to bed themselves.

Dimitri wished his tent was placed closer to the Professor's. Maybe he would be able to sleep in it then, knowing he was only a few feet away, also sleeping soundly.

The flap to the tent opened, and he found himself staring down at Ingrid. She stared back up at him, a brief look of surprise on her face.

"Dimitri...?" she asked, the surprise in her voice. She must have been startled; she hadn't used a title for him.

"Is the Professor in?" Dimitri asked. He hadn't meant to. He was supposed to say he was on his way somewhere else. Anywhere else.

Ingrid nodded, pointing over her shoulder. "Yes, we were just discussing..." She trailed off and Dimitri saw the flush of pink on her cheeks. She was feeling guilty about something. She had always been a terrible liar.

"Ingrid? Something wrong?" he asked.

She seemed to hesitate before sighing. "No. We were just talking..." Her gaze darted around, like it was trying to look anywhere but at him. Finally, they rested on his face. She winced as she finished, "About you."

"What about?" Dimitri asked, feeling himself frown. Ingrid bit her lip, but didn't respond. "Ingrid?"

"Ingrid?" The Professor's voice came from further inside the tent. "Is that Dimitri with you?"

"Yes," Ingrid called back before Dimitri could reply. She slipped around him. "If you want to talk to the Professor, he's all yours. Just... make sure you get some sleep tonight, alright?"

"I'll try," Dimitri replied. He could tell Ingrid didn't exactly approve of that answer, but she was trying not to show it. If he hadn't known her for so long, he might not have noticed she was trying to mask her displeasure.

"That's all I ask," she said, quietly. She reached out, like she was going to pat his arm, before deciding better of it. Instead, she gave him a small bow, clasping her arms before her. "Good night, Your Highness."

"Good night," he murmured back. He watched Ingrid leave, disappearing around another tent. For a moment, her shadow was lit up by a nearby torch before she must have left its light. It was only then that he entered the tent itself.

The tent was smaller than his own and just as decorated – there was only a cot, a chest, a small table with two chairs and a weapons rack. Dimitri only spared each a glance before his eyes landed on the Professor.

Byleth sat on one of the seats with his back to tent flap, illuminated by the single candle set on the table. He was bent forward, his arms moving. It took Dimitri a moment to realize he had a sword in his hands and was cleaning it.

Dimitri didn't say anything. He only stared at Byleth's back, watching the slight movements he was making as he cleaned his sword. Dimitri wanted to memorize every moment, every twitch the Professor made, every...

"Dimitri?"

Dimitri felt himself flinch at the sound of the Professor's voice. It was his favourite sound,but at the moment, it made him feel like he had been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.

Byleth glanced over his shoulder at Dimitri before standing up. He tossed the cloth he used to clean onto the table before resting his sword down next to it.

"Did you want to talk about something?" Byleth asked.

"I..." There was a million things Dimitri could think to say to the Professor, but they wouldn't find their way to his lips. How much he wanted to thank him for pulling him back from the darkness. For being the thing that held him in place so he wouldn't blow away. That any separation between them made his very being want to break.

But, he didn't say it. The Professor wasn't his to say that to. He was all of theirs. He was Fodlan's.

"Dimitri? You alright?" Byleth closed the space between them, stopping only a few short inches away. Dimitri remembered when they were only a mere inch difference in size. Nowadays, he had a few more inches on his old teacher. He had to look down into Byleth's eyes to see them directly. Right now, they were searching his face, as if trying to find something there.

"It's nothing," Dimitri finally answered. His lips quirked up in a slight smile. "I just haven't been able to fall asleep this evening."

Byleth lifted his hand, cupping it against Dimitri's cheek. Instinctively, Dimitri leaned the side of his face against the hand. The contact against his flesh felt nice, even if Byleth's own skin was covered in a glove.

"Have you been sleeping at all?" There was a note of worry in Byleth's voice that made Dimitri's heart twinge. For so long, he didn't care about the worry of anyone. It was their own problems if his actions caused them heartache. But, he didn't think that way any more.

He could feel Byleth attempt to tilt his head to see his face clearer in the candlelight, and he moved his head willingly as his Professor wanted him to.

"I haven't," Dimitri answered. A frown appeared on Byleth's face. "But, I feel like I probably can now."

There was a small look of confusion before Byleth's face went to its more typical, neutral expression. His hand dropped. Dimitri's cheek suddenly felt cold. He wished the contact had lasted longer, if only for another moment.

"That's good," Byleth said. "You need your rest. You're our leader, Dimitri."

"I know." It came as a soft whisper before Dimitri repeated it, more loudly, "I know. I know I need to take better care of myself. I'm... trying."

"That's good." This time, Byleth smiled at him. Dimitri felt a prick in his heart that made it beat faster, made it feel alive. "It's late, then. I want you to get some sleep, alright?"

_I'd give you anything you want._

The words were caught in the back of his throat, so Dimitri didn't say them. Instead, he simply nodded. He stepped back, aware Byleth was still watching him.

"Professor," he said before he could stop himself. Byleth tilted his head to the side, his hair brushing against his forehead and falling to the side. Dimitri's fingers twitched, longing to reach out and brush the light strands out of the way. He clenched his hand into a fist and pressed it to his side.

"What is it?"

"When we take Enbarr, after everything is... Everything is settled. When we have a moment to ourselves, there's something I need to speak to you of."

"You can tell me now, Dimitri." Byleth glanced back briefly, looking for the table. He backed up a few steps so he could lean back against it. The flame of the candlestick flickered slightly as it was jostled before settling back into its steady light. "I'm listening."

"No." He couldn't risk it. Not now when there was so much at stake for him to risk saying anything now. He didn't want to be on death's doorstep when he finally said it. "It can wait. We have more important things to do first."

It could wait.

He could wait.

"Alright," Byleth said with a nod. "I'll be waiting for it then. So, promise me you'll be careful out there so we can have this talk."

"I promise." The words came quickly and easily. "I'm staying alive." He stopped himself from saying 'for you' because he needed to remember it wasn't just for Byleth. It was for his other friends, it was for Faerghus and it was for Fodlan.

But secretly, selfishly, it was for the Professor.

They remained in silence for a moment longer. Dimitri just needed to gaze on Byleth's face for a little longer. Just enough to hold him off for the evening.

Just enough.

"Good night, Professor," Dimitri said softly.

"Good night, Dimitri," Byleth replied, his voice equally as soft.

Dimitri turned and left the tent, not looking back in case it made him hesitate. He moved back through camp, making his way to his tent. This time, he knew, when he laid his head down on his cot, he would be able to sleep. He would need it on the march to Enbarr in the morning.


	2. Petra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked my sister who I should write about next and she suggested Petra. My Petra dialogue feels wonky. I'm not well versed in her speech, so I hope it turned out alright.
> 
> This one has M!Byleth. I don't really know where in the plot you can say it takes place because I didn't really think about it. It's the Black Eagles route for sure. The S-Support ending hasn't happened, though. Pretend it was delayed or something, I guess??

Byleth had not seen the sniper – not until the arrow pierced his chest. The shaft was suddenly before his gaze, sticking out at an angle that looked awkward in his sight. He stared at it momentarily before he felt the pain burst through his chest. It wiped everything from his mind as he reached for the arrow, his fingers wrapping around it. He wanted to pull it out even though he knew that could only make the wound worst.

His fingers slipped off the wood. Already, his gloves were staining with blood.

He tipped backwards, seeing the battlefield fly away before he was looking at the sky. Even then, his vision started to blur. He was able to make out the sight of black magic blasting above him. A swirl to his left suggested Hubert had gone by. The white streak of a horse must have been Ferdinand.

His vision blackened completely but not before he was able to make out two faces appearing before his – he thought it might have been Edelgard and Petra – both calling for him.

* * *

Byleth groaned. Every part of his body seemed to ache, but it felt nothing more than as if he had slept for far too long. Except in his chest. That felt as if he had really bad heartburn.

Opening his eyes, it took Byleth a moment to realize he was in the infirmary of the Imperial Palace. He knew why he was there. His unconscious state hadn't removed the memories of the arrow piercing his chest nor of him falling on the battlefield. More than anything, it was fresh in his mind. Moving slowly, he reached one hand up to touch his chest gingerly, finding his upper body bare aside from the bandaging that covered his wound.

"I wasn't expecting you to go down in the battle." The sound of Hubert's voice surprised Byleth. He turned to look at the source, finding Hubert seated next to his bed, a book resting in his lap. As always, he looked calm. "I suppose even you have your days."

"Did you catch them?" Byleth asked. His voice came out scratchy. He winced slightly at the sound of it.

"We did," Hubert answered. "After you went down, Lady Edelgard, Petra and Linhardt made sure you were alright. The others and I dealt with the enemy. There will be nothing more to worry from them." Hubert shut his book with a decisive snap before rising up in a fluid motion. "Since you're awake, I'll inform the Emperor. She'll be quite pleased." After a moment's pause, he added, "As will some of the others."

He gave Byleth a small bow in farewell before leaving the infirmary.

Byleth laid in place, staring up at the ceiling. He felt alright, aside from being a little sore. Linhardt's healing capabilities continued to be impressive. Byleth was going to have to remember to thank him the first chance he got.

Bracing both his hands against the soft bed, he started pushing himself up into a sitting position, feeling every bit of the ache move through his body like a ripple. As he did so, the door to the infirmary opened again, allowing Petra to enter.

"Professor, no!" she exclaimed the moment her eyes landed on him. She rushed to the side of his bed, one hand coming up to pressed down on his shoulder. "You must be laying down for resting now!"

Under normal circumstances, the pressure wouldn't have been enough to push Byleth down but he wasn't feeling at his greatest so it made him flopped back down quite easily. Petra waited a moment longer, her hand on his shoulder, before she finally lifted it. Her eyes darted to look at Hubert's vacated seat before she opted instead to sit down on the edge of Byleth's bed.

"You had me worrying for you," she scolded, one hand moving to brusquely brush strands of her loose hair away from her face. "You had us all worrying for you."

"I'm sorry, Petra," Byleth said. He turned himself, not enough to roll onto his side but enough that he was able to see her well. "I didn't see that sniper there. I should have been looking..."

Petra shook her head. "No, none of us had seen him. We should have all been looking more clearly at the battlefield." She shifted slightly until her brown eyes were able to hold his blues. "Our professor had taught us all better than that."

Byleth stared at her. He felt something, though he couldn't quite place it. It was something akin to a twinge of happiness, at her acknowledging the hard work they all spent together learning, but it was something more than that. It was something that made him want to reach out and take her hand. Remind her that he was within reach and he was alright.

His fingers twitched, flexing against the sheets. Petra's gaze shifted down towards his hand. To his surprise, she placed her own on top of his, letting their fingers interlock. Byleth stared at them for a moment, enjoying the warmth her hand brought his own.

"I will be very hopeful that you will recover fully with quickness," Petra said, her voice softer than it normally was. It drew Byleth's gaze to her own. There was something searching in her eyes, something he couldn't quite place. He wanted to ask what it was, to tell her that whatever was troubling her she could just say it to him. He was completely willing to listen to whatever it was she wished to say.

The door burst open, followed by the loud and boisterous sound of Caspar shouting "PROFESSOR!"

Faster than likely anyone else of their number could move, Petra was off the bed and on her feet, standing next to the chair by Byleth's bedside, one hand resting casually on top of its back rest. Caspar had entered, as expected though he was followed closely by Edelgard, Ferdinand and Dorothea.

Hubert was the last to enter. Byleth was quick to notice that the other man had shot a look at Petra, one eyebrow raised. She stared at him pointedly before looking away. The corners of his mouth flicked up in an amusement look for a brief moment.

"Are you alright?" Edelgard asked, though Byleth was unable to answer before Ferdinand and Caspar both started to speak over each other, causing the Emperor to sigh. Dorothea did as well, though she looked more amused if anything. Hubert lowered himself back into the chair, flipping his book open to a page with such certainty though no bookmark was visible.

Byleth attempted to answer the questions that were being tossed his way, but he kept finding his gaze drawn back towards Petra. She was watching him now, the corners of her lips tipped up in a small smile. He was hoping it was because she could see he really was all right.

"I will be taking my leaving now," she eventually announced to the room. It drew the attention of the others.

"If you can find Linhardt and Bernadetta, please inform them the Professor is alright," Edelgard said. She reached out an arm out ot Petra, who clasped it in turn.

"I will," was the response as Petra released Edelgard's arm. She looked back at Byleth. "May I come and visit again?"

"Of course," Byleth answered. He gave her a smile. "I'd like that."

The words were followed by a loud "oooooh", which was followed by what was, presumably, the sound of Caspar being elbowed by both Ferdinand and Dorothea as the two were, unfortunately for him, on either side.

Petra slipped out of the infirmary as the attention went back to Byleth. While he gave his other companions his attention, he couldn't help his mind wandering away from their words every so often. It wasn't helped at all by the knowing smirk he was sure Hubert was giving him, either.


	3. Sylvain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been 100% too lazy to write anything for too long, but I suddenly decided I want some Sylvain in my life because who doesn't. 
> 
> This takes place sometime after the Blue Lions ending. F!Byleth x Sylvain are married. That's about all you need to know, really.

Byleth could feel herself groggily coming to, having had a very good night's rest. It was well needed, though she would have been embarrassed to tell anyone why exactly it was that she needed to get some sleep.

A gentle squeeze on her right breast was a very telling sign of that reason.

"Sylvain," she murmured softly, her one hand fumbling to find the arm that had snaked its way around her body to gently cup her breast. She didn't get a reply, even as she wrapped her fingers under his wrist and tugged it away. He only allowed her to pull it far enough away for him to wrap it around her waist instead.

"Five more minutes," she heard over her shoulder before she felt his red hair against her cheek as he rested his forehead against her shoulder. She let out a soft sigh, releasing his wrist. It was only a second or two later before she felt him press his body tighter to hers as he said, "Unless you want to go another round."

There was a brief moment where Byleth considered it. She was willing to admit to herself that she enjoyed it when her and Sylvain were intimate. She _really_ enjoyed it. But, they had gone about it for longer than they normally did the night before and she didn't really possess his insatiable sex drive. She doubted most people she knew possessed one that could match his. Not that she minded it, either. Another thing she had to admit was that she also found it enjoyable. 

The man was just  _very_ good at using everything he had. 

When she didn't answer right away, she felt him place a gentle kiss upon her shoulder.

"I'll take that as a no," he said, drawing himself slightly away from her. "I can't blame you. You were a whimpering mess by the time I was done with you."

"Was not," Byleth replied, though there wasn't any force in her voice. She could feel her cheeks darken slightly in memory. In truth, she had been.

A knock on the door interrupted either of them from speaking again right away.

"Archbishop, if you're awake, there's important papers you need to see to." The voice was Seteth's. It was always Seteth. He had taken to being the one to come wake her up whenever Sylvain was present at the monastery. There had been some unfortunate incidents of some poor acolytes who had not learned the value of knocking, assuming the former professor wouldn't mind them barging in. It had been followed by a lot of yelling. Mostly by Seteth, and at everyone, Byleth included.

"I'll be right down," Byleth called out. After a pause, she heard the sounds of footsteps leaving down the hallway.

Sylvain let out a groan before releasing her and rolling over onto his back. He folded his arms behind his head as he lounged back against his pillow. "I ride out here to visit my wife and the first full day we have together, she has to do paperwork."

"I'm sorry," Byleth said. She sat up, pulling the blanket up along with her to keep herself covered. She could tell Sylvain noticed, as his lips quirked into a smile though he didn't comment on it. "I know I'm busy a lot, but I promise every free moment I have is yours."

"I know, I know." Sylvain reached one of his hands up, cupping her cheek. Instinctively, she pressed her cheek against his warm palm. His mere touch was comforting to her. "I don't mean anything by it. Not really. I know how busy you are." 

"I just wish you could stay here full time," Byleth replied. She reached a hand up to touch her fingertips to his hand. His was so much bigger than her own.

"I'm going to work it out with Dimitri. The capital's been doing pretty well. I don't think it needs all of us there all the time for too much longer. Ingrid and Felix are already making plans to go home for an extended period of time and His Majesty will still have the others with him."

"That's good, then." Byleth was relieved. She wasn't their professor anymore, but there wouldn't be a time when she didn't care about the well being of her former students. After everything they've been through, they deserved to have a moment's respite from battle, even if it involved taking care of a kingdom.

Sylvain dropped his hand, allowing himself to stretch, before he flung the covers off of himself – and prompted onto Byleth, burying her.

"Hey, Sylvain-!" she protested. She felt Sylvain vacate the bed rather than saw him. By the time, she pulled the covers off her head, she could see him standing naked as he shifted around for clothes. There had been a time where he had brought a bag with clothing with him every time he visited the monastery, having emptied out his old dorm room so it could be used by someone else. Nowadays, however, one of the wardrobes in the Archbishop's chambers had been designated for him. He had been more than happy to fill it up with his own things. The exact words he had told Byleth involved laying his claim to territory, but she knew it was secretly because he liked the domestic permanency of it.

"Do you like what you see?" There was a bit of tease in Sylvain's voice, even if he hadn't bothered looking over his shoulder at her. "I can climb back in, if you want to enjoy me up close again."

Byleth really did consider her. She really did enjoy the sight of him. It reminded her of how much female attention he had had when he was younger, and she couldn't blame any of these women for having fallen for the sweet words they had been told.

He used sweet words only one her these days, but she knew they were different than the ones he said before. He was different than he was before.

"I have papers that beg for my attention," she answered, apologetically. "And, the door might have a lock on it, but Seteth does have an emergency key."

"And, paperwork is an emergency to him," Sylvain grumbled. "I got it."

She took one more eyeful of his bare backside before she threw the covers off herself and climbed out. As she took out her own attire, she was aware of the feeling of Sylvain's gaze lingering on her body, watching her as she dressed.

By the time she was ready to leave, Sylvain had only partially dressed himself.

"I'll be leaving first," she said, heading for the door. She hadn't quite reached it before she felt Sylvain take her wrist lightly and pull her back towards him. She turned in time for him to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"Have a good day," he whispered against them. "If Seteth overworks you, I'm coming for him."

"It'll be fine," Byleth said back. She stretched up on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck of her own. "We've slowed down a bit these days. I'll probably be bored."

"Good because Seteth has a wyvern and I probably can't catch him."

That startled a laugh out of Byleth. She said a quick goodbye before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. She had a long day ahead of her and she needed to get it started.

The sun was setting over Garreg Mach Monastery as Byleth climbed the stairs to the second floor. Seteth trailed behind her. She paused at the top of the stairs, waiting for him to join her.

"I still have some work to do," he said as he stopped next to her. He looked past her towards the stairs the led to the third floor before he returned his gaze to her. "You should get some sleep. Some nobles of the Leicester Alliance will be here tomorrow and we'll need to attend to them."

"Do I know any of them?" Byleth asked. She reached up and rubbed the back of her neck. It was feeling quite sore and she couldn't wait to lie down.

"No, but Hilda did send a note ahead of their arrival for you." Seteth tugged it out from between some of books he carried. He passed it to her, and she took it, unfolding it to read it.

"It just says 'good luck' on it," she said, looking back up at him. Seteth just raised an eyebrow, an unimpressed look on his face. Byleth folded the note back up. No, this was exactly what she expected from Hilda. "Good night, Seteth."

"Good night, Archbishop."

The two parted ways and Byleth climbed the stairs to the third floor. There was a guard at the top of the stairs, who bowed to her as she passed. She gave him a small nod as he stepped out of the way and headed into her chambers.

She closed the door, locking it behind her, before turning around and finding Sylvain laying on the bed already. He had stripped down to just his pants and had one hand draped over his eyes. Byleth could see his chest slowly rising and falling with his breaths, though she was unsure of if he was still awake or not.

Moving quietly, she went to her side of the room and changed out of her Archbishop attire and into her nightwear. Climbing onto the bed, she rested herself on he knees by Sylvain.

"Are you asleep?" she asked, reaching down to gently poke his chest. His other hand came up, catching hers in it. He moved his arm from his face, tucking it beneath his head, so he could give pull her hand up and give her fingertips a kiss.

"You should punish Alois," he said instead of answering. "He got me to help train the Knights of Seiros and I was used as target practice. I'm injured all over."

"I can't punish Alois," Byleth replied instantly. "He's my captain."

"I'm your husband."

"I'm Archbishop, and sometimes, as my husband, I need you to make sacrifices for the Church of Seiros."

Sylvain stared at her, bewildered. "... Are you making a joke?" Byleth simply shrugged her shoulders, which caused Sylvain to laugh. He tugged on her hand, pulling her down so she was resting on his chest. He moved his other arm to her waist, keeping her pinned down against him.

"Sylvain...?"

"Stay like this for a bit, alright?"

Byleth didn't answer him. Instead, she simply shifted her position into a more comfortable one. She could feel Sylvain's fingers combing their way through her hair. The feeling was comforting. She felt as if she could sleep just like this.

Byleth closed her eyes. Maybe she would. She didn't think Sylvain would mind.


End file.
